Uncovered
by krissie.taylor
Summary: It is Beth/Max. Please read and review
1. Prologue

AN; this is a new Beth/Max story. I do not own any characters other than Lily and Jake and any others I may decide to add.

Uncovered

Prologue.

It was nine-thirty pm when Beth made her final decision. As she silently went from room to room, collecting the belongings of her sleeping five year old daughter careful not to wake Jake. Beth entered the final room casting a watchful eye over her sleeping baby. Beth silently prayed that Jake wouldn't find her or hurt her. To her there was only one option to get Lily out place her somewhere she was safe. The only place she knew where that would be insured was with DS Max Carter.


	2. The hardest part

AN: I DO NOT own the Bill or any characters portrayed in my story. I only own characters which are made from my imagination and I will make this clear.

Uncovered

The hardest part.

Beth gently and gradually shook Lily. As the five year old child stirred Beth picked her up savouring the feel of her laying her arms. The tears fell as Beth silently carried her to the car, cautious not to wake Jake not knowing what he would do to Beth if he found out. Silently and expertly Beth negotiated the small streets of Canley jumping at any slight noise or disturbance. Beth quickly checked on Lily asleep in her car seat on the back seat. The traffic changed and for once Beth didn't mind she spent the whole time taking in Lily's features, she had Beth eyes, and face shape, but looked like Max and had deep brown hair a perfect contrast between Beth's and Max's. The lights changed and Beth changed gear and drove on. All the while wondering if she was doing the right thing. Yes Max would be able to protect Lily. Yes Max would never let anything to her. Yes Max would never let Jake anywhere near her. But still this was he little girl she was talking about. Beth reminisced about seeing Lily on the sonograph machine at the hospital. Holding Lily for the first time when she took her first breathe. Cradling Lily the first time she cried. The tears streamed all the way to the station.

Beth parked up and gently awoke Lily again. The five year old girl complied excited to be going somewhere new. As Beth held her hand praying someone she knew was on reception. Luckily it was Millie. Millie immediately spotted Beth, despite having a child Beth hadn't changed much in appearance apart from looking tired and run down.

"Hey, wow I haven't seen you in ages". Millie hugged her old friend close, and caught Beth wince. "You OK?". Millie was already worried.

"I need a favour". It was obvious she had been crying

"Sure. what is it?" Millie wasn't sure at all but she knew she had to help her even if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"To take Lily to Max, tell him to protect her from everything. It is all in this letter, just ask him to protect and tell her before she goes to sleep that I love her more than anything". The tears were falling thick and fast now, Beth didn't know how much longer she could speak for without breaking down. As if on cue her phone rang. Jake's name flashed on the screen making her blood run cold.

"Please Millie". Beth knelt down and hugged Lily close whispering her love as she stood she spotted Millie's wedding ring. Beth look didn't go unmissed by Millie.

"Thomas, he joined a few moths after you". Beth silently wished she could say Jake's name as happily as Millie had said Thomas.

After a few tearful goodbyes Millie picked up Lily and carried her into the DI's office which was now Max's. Millie watched fondly as Lily rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes blissfully, silently her chest rose and fell and sleep called to her once more. Millie walked down the deserted CID base to the room at the end which she knew inhabited most of CID right now still searching for a missing fourteen year old and knowing in that second Max's life was about to change.

For Beth driving away that night was the hardest part. Leaving behind a daughter full of life and dreams, back to Jake, back to the abuse but she could handle it just so long as Lily never had to see it and so long as she knew someone was there to keep her safe.


	3. Heartbeat

AN: I do not own The Bill or any characters mentioned in my story.

Uncovered

Heartbeat

Max was stunned by what Millie had just said. Everyone in the room just looked at him awaiting his reaction. Silently Max stood and went to take the letter Millie was extending to him.

"That was all she said". It was the first sentence he had spoke since been told he had become a father to a five year old daughter who was now sleeping in his office. Max took the letter and stalked back to his office intending to slam the door but on seeing the sleeping face of Lily sat down at the nearest desk to the door. Max was totally aware that every officer in the briefing was now watching him as he read line after line of Beth's writing with each letter feeling more and more compelled to see her. To hold her in his arms but this was Max Carter and he didn't show emotion to anyone. Max folded the letter up sharply and shouted Will. Max was just about to bark out an order to find Beth when he was interrupted by the hushed tones of his daughters crying. Lily Isabella was stood in the doorway of his office looking at him as if he might attack her at any second. Will was the first to move he went over to where Lily was stood bending down to her level immediately she ran for the door.

It had been two hours since Lily had ran. Max had shouted at several different people and Will several times.

"Lily". Max turned around and walked into the soft room nearest to the door. He was sure she was there. An instinct calling him to that room. "Lily". Max opened the door and felt Mel's hand on his arm.

"We checked in there". Mel looked at him with a look he had seen no officer use on him. Pity.

"Well clearly not well enough". Max strode over to the the sofa and there she was was, his tiny little girl curled up in a ball, hugging a pink blanket he had seen her exit with.

"Lily". Max shook her slightly and watched in awe as she opened her eyes. The thoughts of what if that had been running through his mind stopped. It all stopped in the second his daughter looked into his eyes for the very first time.


	4. All of my energy

AN: I DO NOT own The Bill or any characters involved in my story.

Uncovered

All of my energy

Max watched Lily for a few seconds before she reached out to him. Happily and cautiously he picked her up.

"come on angel let's get you home". Max kissed her forehead he had no idea where this sudden rush of emotion was coming from, this overwhelming love he had only ever felt it once before and he lost it as soon as she walked out of the door. Lily nuzzled her her head into Max's chest feeling totally contented.

Max opened the door to his house before turning around to take Lily's hand. Lily moved cautiously at first before tentatively taking his hand. Max picked up the pink Disney princesses bag that Beth had packed. Max led Lily into his bedroom and moved the covers aside and lifted Lily so her head rested in the middle. Max watched her again this time moving her head slowly to get comfy, he thought back to how Beth would do that on his chest just after they had slept together, the gently lull of his chest rising and falling sending her deep into sleep. Max shook these thoughts from his head and went down the stairs to the living sinking his aching body into the sofa.

It was five-thirty nine am when Max was awoken by his crying daughter Max stretched before realising Lily was there. When Max did realise he picked her up.

"i want my mummy". Lily's tears where in full force.

"I know. Do you want to know something?". Max laid back taking Lily with him, Lily studied his face before nodding yes.

"i think I want your mummy too". Lily smiled a little before her features clouded over.

"Do you love my mummy?". Max smiled and for the first time he really honestly knew the answer.

"Yes. Yeah I do". Max went to kiss her head but stopped noticing the look of horror and her face.

"NO. I don't want you to hurt my mummy, please don't make her cry". Lily was crying hysterically and struggling to get out of Max's grip.

It took Max well over an hour to calm Lily down and promise he wasn't ever going to hurt Beth and make her cry.

"Promise". Lily's head was centimetres away from Max's.

"Promise". Max smiled and Lily placed her hands on either side of Max's face bringing her nose in and rubbing it gently against Max's.


	5. Fighting for love

AN: I DO NOT own any characters portrayed in my story they remain the property of The Bill and/or ITV.

Uncovered

fighting for love.

Beth awoke suddenly feeling Jake's hand strike across her face.

"Where is she?". Jake's face stormed with rage.

"where she belongs". Beth took hell of a lot from Jake but threats about her daughter she didn't.

"No she isn't". Jake grabbed at Beth's hair dragging her across the dingy hall into the soft pink bedroom that until last night was home to Lily. Jake threw her angrily onto the bed.

"Where is she?". Jake spat at her quivering form. Beth knew Max would protect Lily if Jake ever found out where she was but Beth's wasn't willing to chance it.

"Leave her alone". Beth felt Jake's thumb's tighten around her neck. It all went black and for a few seconds Beth found a relief to her pain.

"Lily. Come downstairs". Max slumped down onto his sofa. As much as he enjoyed looking after Lily he had to admit he was exhausted. The sounds of tiny footsteps behind him alerted him to Lily's presence.

"Is it a Thursday?". Lily hopped onto Max's knee.

"No not today". Max smoothed back her brown hair a perfect shade between his and Beth's.

"Good cos on Thursday night I have practise for my perforning on Tuesday". Max was surprised as Lily rubbed her nose against his own it only reminded him of all the new things they had done that week. First of all they had gone shopping not realising when you tell a five year child to put anything in the trolley they really will. Despite everything Max frequently found himself wondering how Beth had every found the courage to give her up.


	6. Broken by spirit

AN: I do Not own any of the characters portrayed in The Bill.

Uncovered

Broken by the spirit

Max took his place in the audience next to Sally, Jo and Sam.

"Lily looks so pretty". Mel cooed over Lily in her pink leotard and tutu.

"I know, she's so cute". Sally turned around to talk to Mel comparing who thought Lily looked prettiest and cutest. Max smiled.

"Mummy". Lily ran to other side of the hall, Max's eyes instinctively followed as did everyone else's. Max stood up as Lily dragged her mother back to where he was stood.

"Lily sweetheart your meant to be back there". Beth picked her up a few feet away from Max.

"Now don't you look a pretty little angel". Beth kissed her head.

"Yep I do". Lily kissed her mum back. Beth laughed.

"My daddy took me here tonight". Lily nestled her head into Beth.

"Brought, Lily your daddy brought you here". Lily looked up at Beth and smiled.

"Have you met my daddy?". Beth laughed

"Yeah I think I have". Lily looked confused.

"Do you like my daddy?". Lilly pointed to Max who was now surrounded by officers from sun hill.

"Lily you have to go now". Beth put her down to where Mrs Ashton was walking over.

"I wondered where you had got to". Mrs Ashton hugged Beth "Especially since she didn't look as pristine as usual". She gestured towards Lily's hair. Beth reached over and took the bobble out reaching into her bag to produce a brush and silver sparkly clip.

"I've been busy I didn't think I would be able to make it". Beth smiled politely and Mrs Ashton knew Beth well enough not to ask.

"Mummy you going to sit with daddy". Lily looked from Beth to Max.

"Yeah of course". Max came over and picked Lily up smoothing her hair back.

"Watch my clip". Lily taunted. Max laughed and kissed her head.

"I think you have to go now". Max passed her to Mrs Ashton.

"Promise you'll sit with my mummy". Lily looked at Max.

"Promise and then me you and mummy will get pizza". Max waved at she twirled around and hugged Beth's legs

"Promise you'll watch".Lily looked up at Beth

"Promise". Beth giggled twirling Lily around with her hand.

"I love you mummy. I love you daddy". Beth laughed even more.

"We love you too Lily. Now go". Beth pushed her back slightly.

Max placed his hand on the bottom of Beth's back ready to guide her to their seats. Beth smiled and looked up at him.


	7. Tears in TuTu's

AN: Please read previous statements.

Uncovered

Tears in tutu's.

"How long has she been dancing for?". Max felt stupid asking the question but couldn't help wanting to know.

"A few years. Well she started when she was three so yeah two years". Beth didn't take her eyes of the stage.

"you can talk to me". Max hadn't looked at the stage since Lily's last performance ten minutes ago. The words sounded strange even to his ears.

"Beth". Charmelle came running over  
"Oh my god what's happened". Beth felt sick

"Lily is asking for you, she feel down the steps and has hurt her ankle". Charmelle looked like she was going to cry.

"Where is she". Max stood up following her through the curtains at the side to where their daughter lay in agony.  
"Mummy it hurts". Lily wailed upon seeing her mother.

"It's ok baby i'm here and so is daddy". Lily looked around for Max.

"Daddy it hurts". Max smiled despite trying to stop himself.

"I know sweetheart me and mummy are going to take you to the hospital ok". Lily smiled and stretched her hands out towards him. Max complied picking her up and holding her as if she was new born.

They had been waiting at the hospital for over an hour and Max was getting increasingly frustrated. Beth had called Jake just after they arrived leaving a message on the voice mail knowing he was probably at the pub. Max stormed over to the help desk upon seeing a young man with a nail in his finger going in before Lily who was still crying in Beth's arms.

"Stupid place". Max roughly sat back down. Beth smiled at him. "What?". Max was surprised at how hostile his tone was.

"nothing". Beth looked away. Max turned her face towards him just as Jake stormed in clearly drunk. Beth immediately spotted him pulling away from Max.

"What the hell is going on?". Max sensed the fear from Beth before he saw it in her eyes.

"we are taking care of our daughter". Max stood up. Beth hadn't really thought of the size difference before now but Max was clearly taller than his rival. Jake moved forward and so did Max.

"i want Beth home now". Despite being talked about Beth knew it was directed at her.

"I'm sure Beth is old enough to make her own decisions". Max moved back and picked Lily up who was suddenly very quite.

"Beth. Car. NOW". Jake stormed off but not before shouting evils at Max.


	8. broken and ashamed

AN: I DO NOT own The Bill or any characters portrayed in my story.

Uncovered

Broken and ashamed.

Beth tried her best not to look at Max. The tear were streaming she could feel them drip of her face as Max pulled her into him, she tried to resist but it felt so good to be held that was all she wanted for Max to hold her close and never let her go.

"I said were leaving". Jake was back he grabbed her arm and pulled her from Max.

"Beth. Stay please stay with me and Lily". Beth looked at him through the tears was she spinning she couldn't remember turning. "Beth". Max's voice rang in her ears.

"What the hell have you done?". Max gave Lily to the nurse when Jake left he followed there was no sign of Beth waking and as much as he hated Jake his life was with Beth. The rest of the station could take care of Jake later.

Max sat by her bed. The night turned into day and still no sign of her waking, he had heard the nurses talk. Internal bleeding. The words rang through his mind he knew what that could do to someone. It could of killed her. Max wanted to hold her close the second the words escaped the nurses mouth. Max wanted to cry break down, curl up and cry. This was the love of his life they were talking about. Beth Green. Max Carter's Beth Green and he loved her more than he could ever tell her. Lily ran to Max and he held her smelling her soft scent. Sally had picked her up from the hospital and agreed to look after her. Max thanked her she dropped what looked like a weekender bag on the floor.

"Things for Beth. I didn't want to go to her and Jake's house so I brought new". Sally sat opposite to Max wondering how her and Beth ever drifted apart. They were best friends, and if Sally was honest she loved knowing that Beth was back as she finally had her best friend back. The machines around Beth murmured and Sally jumped and looked at them. Scared of what might be said when the nurses came rushing in. They did a few seconds later. Lily was screaming she wanted her mummy and it took all of Max's energy to hold her close.


	9. Peace of Heart

AN: I DO NOT own the Bill or any characters involved in my story.

Uncovered.

Beth stirred slightly turning over to see Max laid beside her. Beth smiled kissing Max to wake him. Max complied moving so Beth was underneath him his eyes still closed getting lost in the moment. Beth giggled as Max traced kisses down her neck circling his tongue over her pulse point.

"Daddy that's my mummy your kissing". Lily exclaimed in mock shock from the door.

"i know that's your mummy". Max moved off Beth lifting Lily up so she joined them on the bed.

"Morning baby". Max kissed Lily laying her in between him and Beth. Beth closed her eyes wanting to savour the moment.

"Beth. Beth can you hear me". Max's voice was sharp and in focus. Beth slowly opened her eyes only to have to close them again the pain was horrendous

"It's OK Beth just squeeze my hand if you can". In the second Beth closed her eyes she realised that was her dream. To wake up next to me to be with their daughter. Beth squeezed his hand and she heard Max call Lily.

"Is my mummy getting better". Lily kissed Beth's cheek.

"Yeah mummy's getting better". Beth forced herself to open her eyes and saw the room covered n old colleagues and flowers.

"Mummy's awake". Lily scrambled onto the bed ignoring Max saying no.

"Yeah i'm awake sweetheart". Beth cuddled Lily tight despite the pain in her stomach.

"That's from lack of food". Max noticed Beth's look of pain. Beth couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Do you need anything?". Max turned to look at Beth it had been nearly six years since Beth had stepped into Max's house for the final time.

"No. Thanks". Beth smiled at him. Wondering whether he too felt the tension.

"Mummy. Come look at my room". Lily grabbed on of Beth's hands. Max pulled her away.

"Lily remember what we talked about mummy". Beth looked at him curiously not remembering the conversation.

"That she is tired and needs to sleep alot" Max nodded picking her up.

"So why don't you show mummy to her room". Max popped her back down.

"OK. Mummy follow me" Lily ran to Beth as she shot Max a 'we'll talk about this later' look. Lily led Beth to her old room with Max. It still looked the same Beth silently sat down on the bed. Max stood in the doorway.

"Lily go find you dolly please". Beth stroked down her hair.

"OK". Lily skipped out of the room not before kissing Max's knee.

"We need to talk". Max spoke first

"Don't do this to me" Berth was surprised to see tears fall of the end of her chin.

"I'm not doing anything Beth". Max crossed the room and sat next to her pulling her close.

"Don't ever leave me". Beth tears were streaming as Max laid her back and began kissing them away. Jake didn't matter any more . No-one mattered it was just Max, Beth and Lily. For Now.


End file.
